It's never too late
by khyle27
Summary: "I need you too!" I was shocked by my outburst, but it was soon gone when she looked back at me and smiled her beautiful smile. "Thank you…Sasuke-kun"... please review and comment... i would really appreaciate them!


Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto or any of the Characters

this story just popped in my mind so, please review and comment i would really appreciate them!

thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>And the final battle began. Blood spilled all over the site; horrendous, almost inhuman wounds covered their mortal body. Sasuke and Naruto. Childhood best friends and rival, battling each other; lives on the line. Naruto launched his attack, which was easily dodged by Sasuke.<p>

"What? Turning a pussy now? Sasuke!" the blonde screamed as he turned to his sage mode and instantaneously called upon his toads, preparing for the last blow, Sasuke, as if on cue, summoned SUSANOO.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The two lunged forward; half dead. Neither one wanted to admit defeat.

_Please stop…you two. _Out of nowhere, Sakura swiftly run to them stopping in the middle, pinpoint accuracy as to where the landing point of the two would be. Naruto panicked, it was too late to hold back his attack now. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"shikshou!"

Blinding light engulfed the three. Nonchalantly, they closed their eyes, letting the unknown take over their senses.

* * *

><p><em>Child Sasuke was sitting on a rock, looking earnestly at the vast flower field he was in. a sigh of contentment escaped his lips. <em>

"_Ne, ne, do you want to see magic?" he heard a childish but a very friendly voice behind him. He looked around, but saw no one._

"_WOAHH! Sugoi Naruto-kun!" a girl's voice this time, shrilly and tiny, almost timid but fascinatingly familiar._

"_Do you want to play with us?" two friendly smiles covered his view. The loud mouth was a Blondie, with what seemed like whiskers in his tiny face, beaming sheepishly at him. The other one was shy; she had green, emerald eyes, her forehead bigger than the rest of us. And her hair is…PINK. She smiled bashfully behind the blonde, tinges of red formed on her cheeks. _

"_So…do you want to play or not?" the boy asked me again. This time, I answered with an enthusiastic "sure". We played the whole day, we ran, jumped and rolled over the beautiful, seemingly endless flowers. By this time, we are all lying at our backs, breathless by the sight of the sunset. I looked beside me and saw the little girl staring at me, which was supposed to be rude, but I liked her attention. So I just smiled at her, she looked away, blushing._

_Sakura, if I got her name correct, stood up and faced Naruto and I. hovering over our view of the sunset. She wore a breath taking smile, and as if being drawn to her like a magnet I stood up too, just to see Naruto had the same reaction as me. She held our hands, my left and Naruto's right and joined them in a clasp. "It's time" she said, her eyes suddenly filled with horror and grief I never imagined a girl as cheerful as she would ever have. _

_She glanced at me and squeezed on my hand "Sasuke-kun, please don't forget…if you ever feel lonely and alone again, we're always here for you…ALWAYS"._

_She turned her attention to Naruto and squeezed his hand too "please take care of Sasuke-kun, he needs you…you're the only one who can do this, Naruto-kun" _

_I don't know why, but I just started to cry. Embarrassing tears fell down my cheeks, as she turned to say her goodbye. Why are you leaving us? Where are you going? So many questions filled my head but only these words got through;_

_"I need you too!" _

_I was shocked by my outburst, but it was soon gone when she looked back at me and smiled her beautiful smile. _

_"Thank you…Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

><p>Sasuke was sitting numbly on his rear. In front of him is Sakura, a bloody Sakura in a crying Naruto's arms.<p>

"sa…SAKURA!" he heard his blonde ex teammate scream to the heavens as if calling her back. Grief filled the site. Every single konoha ninjas stopped a moment on their battles to join the mourning.

"Are you happy now?" he asked directly at me. Anger filled his eyes.

"She…she's gone…" Naruto managed to say in between his wild sobs.

"I didn't…I…never wanted this…" I hesitantly said, just above whisper. Almost as if telling this to myself. Overwhelming regret ate me whole. Reality dawned on me, mocking me with every tear that escaped my hold. For once, I wished there is something, _anything_ I can do to make her live again; to see her smile again…I would give up everything…just for her. But it was simply…_too late._

.

"…_it's never too late…Sasuke-kun"_

* * *

><p><strong><em>finished! i know this is a bit too fast...but... i just came up with this just this morning... so hell with it...<em>**


End file.
